The Legend of the Angel
by Sephiroth's Angel 001
Summary: Sorry, people. I got rid of my past story, but came up with this idea! i hope it's better! please R&R! NEW CHAPTER!
1. My Past Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SC3 people! Raphael is my favorite! He rules!

Summary: (A RaphxOC love story full of adventure and other stuff!) Raphael the Vampire is being hunted by a mysterious woman. Why is she hunting him? What are her motives? Who is the true enemy? (1st POV) Rating pending!

Chapter 1: My Past (Part 1)

_ "Why am I here? What is my purpose, mother? Am I more than a mere mortal? Why am I here?" _I kept asking myself over and over. My mother was long gone since I was 12 years old, leaving me nothing but her favorite weapon, Holy Edge. (A kick edge weapon with crescent moon-shaped blades decorated with crosses.) My mother was a nun of the strict cult of the god of war, Ares. She was thrown out, literally, after she was pregnant with me. The village exiled her and our servant, Radford. She went to my father's home in Romania and lived their ever since.

My father was different from other men in the world. He had wings, like angel's wings. People thought his eyes were unnatural, also; because they were the color of blood-red.

So, when the day came when I was born, finding a midwife was extremely difficult. My birth caused my mother extreme pain, for I was born with white wings like a dove. My hair turned out to be my mother's color, black; while I got my eyes from my father. Even if I had Greek blood in me, I looked like a Romanian girl.

_My life at 6 years old…_

_ "My whole life I lived in my father's mansion; on the land of the king. My father, Count Valentine, was one of the king's most trusted lords in the land. He adopted a daughter, only 2 years older than me. Her name was Isabella Valentine; since she didn't even know her parents, she took on the family's name. She was a girl with creepy eyes and light violet hair…"_

"Lilith, what are you doing with mom's set of tambourines?" Isabella had a dominating voice, unlike most children.

"Isabel, I'm playing with them! I love to jump and play around with these things! Come on, try it! It's so much fun, Isabel!" I gladly shouted at her, jumping and prancing around. I called her 'Isabel', my little name for her.

"Don't call me Isabel! You know I hate that! Anyway, prancing around with instruments is so stupid. I rather read a book and invent things than jump around like a chicken with a burning tail!" Isabella was the more serious sister, always reading and messing with things.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't do it!" I was the carefree type, playing and laughing with others.

"Isabella, Lilith! Have you seen my set of tambourines?" Our mother called from another room

"Oh, mother! Lilith has your 'special' tambourines and she's playing with them!" Isabella was always the little snitch in the family.

"Lilith! How many times have I told you to not play with my tambourines?"

"I am sorry, Mother. I love them, though. They make all kinds of nice noises!" I put my hands behind my back and stared at the floor. Isabella laughed and walked off.

"Well, since you love the tambourines so much, I'll teach you how to fight with these and other types of weapons, if you like." my mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, please mommy!" I jumped excitedly.

_That was when I learned how to use the tambourines and something Isabella made, called a 'kick edge.'_

_At 10 years old…_

_ "This was at a part of my life that Isabella started hanging out with older kids, when she was 12. She spent a great amount of time with her new friends, leaving me home with mother and father. I needed a new friend, but since I had red eyes and white wings, making friends was very difficult for me…" _

"Where are you going, Isabella? Can I please go with you?" I carried a pair of mother's old tambourines around to play with.

"Lilith, the name's _Ivy_, not _Isabella_. Also, no, you can not go with me. I will be with my friends." Ivy had a more 'adult' tone to her voice.

"Please, _Ivy_? I will be good, I promise!" I gave her the 'puppy eyes' look, but it didn't work. It never seemed to work with her.

"No, Lilith! I know it's hard for you, but there has to be someone who thinks your wings and eyes isn't…freaky." she crossed her arms and left. Meanie.

I left the house and wandered around the grounds. I wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without a guardian with me. I took my tambourines and started to dance.

"_Jingle, jingle, jingle…the sounds of metal discs hitting each other."_

"_Clink, clink, clink…constant and unyielding…" _

"_Almost the sound of metal rattling…"_

"What is that…annoying sound?" a voice came from the bushes.

"Who's there?" I jumped and held them in a fighting stance. Laughter came from the bushes.

"Are you going to hurt me with those things? Ridiculous!" a boy came from the bushes. He was a blonde boy with light, blue eyes (for now) and a cocky stance. He carried around a wooden rapier with him.

"Who are you? I never saw you before." I cocked my head to the side.

"Foolish girl, I am Raphael Sorel, son of the great Lord Sorel!" he posed a royal stance.

"Oh, the Lord that lost his power by trying to take over the kingdom and exiled to the life of a peasant. I heard of him before." he narrowed his eyes and pounced on me with surprising grace and speed for a boy. (No hate intended! lol!)

"Nobody talks about my father that way, do you understand?" he grabbed my hands and pinned them down. Although he was bigger than me, I had the advantage. My legs weren't as weak as people thought. I braced them on his chest and pushed him off. He landed on his feet and brushed the dirt off his shirt.

"You're not as weak as I thought…bird girl." he chuckled.

"You're not scared that I have wings and red eyes?"

"No, I see you as a symbol of power. I bet you have plenty of hidden powers, being inhuman and all…" he strolled over to me and gave me back my 'weapons'.

"Thank you." he picked up a flower and braided it in my short, jet black hair. It was forbidden for the blood of a count and a peasant to even touch each other. Although he was the son of a lord, an exiled lord is even lower than the status of a commoner.

"A beautiful rose…with really sharp thorns!" he smiled and pulled out his wooden weapon, "Let's have a little duel, shall we?"

"Ok!"

He took a stance with a hand on his hip. (That would be scary today, no?) I raised both tambs (short hand word) and lightly bounced around. He strikes twice at me, but I quickly block them. He blocked my shift kick to his side and knocked me off balance. He tried to hit, but I quickly regained it and blocked another hit. This went on for a while, us making beautiful music together. He finally saw a slight weakness in my attack pattern and tripped me. He held the sharp end of his sword at my throat, like a real swordsman.

"Brava, young lady!" he removed his sword, "I'm impressed that a nobleman's _daughter_ can at least defend herself." (No hate girls, I'm one myself!)

"You have some skills, yourself. You can be a knight, one day."

"I like to travel instead." there was a loud noise from the bushes,

"Who's there?"

"Young Mistress Valentine! Are you alright?" one of the servants helped me off the ground, "How dare you, you hoodlum! You shall be punished for this!"

"Radford, please! I was playing with my new friend!" I tugged at his pants.

"Young Mistress, this is the son of an exiled lord! Raphael Sorel, a little thief and an insult to the whole village!" Raphael gritted his teeth at Radford.

"Please don't tell Father! Does he need to know this?" I begged with him.

"My Lady, you are hurt badly for a little child. Your Father will want to know how this was done." he touched a spot on my leg. His sword must have cut my through my skirt and slashed my leg. It wasn't bleeding too badly, but it needed to be bandaged.

"Just tell him something! Please, Radford, don't tell him." I pleaded with him.

"Alright, I won't tell him. You need to get the wood slivers out first, though." he picked me off his feet, "Let's get you home."

"Goodbye Raphael! Hope we meet again!" I waved to the blonde headed boy and was carried to my home…

Well, it's Part 1 of the 1st chapter! It's kinda long, I know; but will ya read & review, please?


	2. My Past Part 2

Disclaimer: The same old, I don't own any SC3 stuff. I would like to, though…

Chapter 2: My Past (Part 2)

"Lilith! How did you get that scratch on your leg? Were you outside the grounds?" My father crossed his hands and shook his head, looking at my injury.

"The Young Mistress was in the grounds, playing on one of the wooden fences. She slipped, fell, and cut her leg on the wood sticking out. When she yelled, I came to see what the problem was, and saw her on the ground. I just scooped her up and brought her here." Radford quickly intervened, saving me for a long time of thinking.

"She was there by herself? Anything could have happened if Radford didn't hear you, Lilith! I've told you to be careful ever since you learned to walk! Be more ladylike, like your sister." Father lectured me, again for the 10,000th time, on being careful around the castle.

"Yes, Father. I'll be careful for now on." I listened and nodded my head in response. Radford took me upstairs with my mother. She learned how to cure wounds when she was younger.

"Lilith, did you get this scratch from walking on the fences again?" my mother shook her head and smiled. I nodded and sat down.

"You know, I really know what happened?" she looked into my eyes. I felt a slight state of panic, "What do you mean, Mother?"

"You met Raphael, didn't you? He's not a bad boy, really. He looks decent enough." she chuckled, "I won't tell your father, so you don't need to worry." She picked the two slivers of wood out, washed the cut, applied ointment to the bandage, and wrapped it up. "There, all better!"

_At 12 years old…_

_A funeral. My mother was ill a year before, and died a year after…_

"We all knew Venus Valentine as the wife of Count Valentine, a humble lord to our great king. She originally came from Greece and led the life of a humble nun. Exiled for falling in love, and later carrying their child, she came to Romania to give birth to Lilith Valentine. They later married, and adopted another daughter, Isabella Valentine. She became a citizen of our country and a loved and respected Lady of the Council. We will always remember this great lady." the priest finished with his speech. Several men lowered my mother's gold rimmed casket into the ground and covered the box with six feet of cold dirt.

"Lilith, there is someone I would like you to meet." my father turned to a young boy with a man. The man I paid no interest. The boy had brown hair and almost silver eyes that looked like the moon, "This is Charles Worthy III, son of Charles Worthy II. His father and I arranged for you two to be married in 4 more years. The age of 16 is just the right age for a young lady to be married." the news hit me hard. He actually gave me to a boy I never saw before in my life. We had only four more years to even get acquainted with him.

"Father! You married me off to a guy I never met before! How could you?" although I was considered still a child until 13, I understood most things some adults didn't even comprehend.

"Lilith, there is no boys left in this village! I had to meet with the lord of allied kingdom just to get you a suitor. He is of noble blood, just like you." he put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Father, what about the Sorel Family? Lord Sorel was once a noble, just like you are now!" he had the look of a demon when I said that.

"Those peasants! An exiled lord, a family with evil running in their veins! They are the reason I approved everyone that even wanted to talk to you! I would _never_ allow you to even talk to that bastard son of his!" my father blew up. I never seen him so angry that his red eyes glowed brightly and his wings started to flap involuntarily. He seemed to calm down after a moment, and walked off…

_At 15 years old…_

_I tried to be friends with Sir Charles Worthy III, but he came from Grandall, the 'stuck up' kingdom. He believed that he was better than everyone else and occasionally got on my nerves, especially when he talked about Raphael. I began to see him, with Radford as my protector, during the years after my mother died. She always said she wanted to see me happy when she finally died. Nobody else besides Radford and I knew of my secret friend…_

"Psst! Psst! Lilith!" something tapped on my window at 3:00 in the afternoon. The sundial outside was viewable from my room.

"Raphael, what are you doing here? You know my father will be extremely upset if he found you!" I opened my door and looked into his face. He grew up over the years like me. His hair was still blonde, but spiked everywhere over his face. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of moonlight blue. (I like that color!) He was really charming.

"Well, my gang and I were about the village when I was a little lonely. So, here I am, pestering you again, my lady." after my mother's death, the Sorel Family lost all power and were kicked out. They live in the outskirts of the village, with some of the exiled and elderly. Raphael went to the life of crime, formed a gang that pestered the village everyday; while I grew up to be a young lady. My hair didn't flow from my shoulders, it was mid-length. Jet black in color, my eyes were blood-red, like my father's. My skin was just a little less tan than Raphael, but soft and velvety. I didn't have the body of a village beauty, but I had small, but noticeable curves.

"You know you can't be here seeing me! I'm going to be married in a year!"

"Oh, yes, your marriage. So, your father gave you to the Drag Queen, huh?" he had a sneer on his face, "I don't think a man like him can handle a beauty like you." his voice and words made me slightly blush and smile. It was one of the few powers he had over me for the past years.

"Now, Lilith, you know I don't listen to your or your sister's threats." he chuckled and held out his hand.

"Isn't that sweet? The two lovers are going to the gardens." Ivy came up from behind me. She had violet hair and the body of a supermodel. She was the _kingdom_ beauty after all (wonder why…), an honor that surpassed any village beauty.

"I won't be gone for long, Ivy. You hang out with Hera knows whoever, so I should have some fun, too." we both turned to rebels after our mother's death. Our father got extremely strict and even threatened to hit us when he got extremely upset.

Raphael and I walked out to the Secret Garden outside the village, near the Sorel home. Surprisingly, the Sorel Family didn't share my father's hate. There was no way they would tell my father anything, either.

"So, how do you spend your time now?" I plopped down on the green grass, admiring nature.

He sat beside me, "Stealing from local merchants to feed the family, causing trouble, living the good life."

"The 'Good Life?' Being chased after is living good?" I stared at him. This would probably start another one of our arguments, but would forgive each other. We were our only friends.

"It's better than being locked up in a mansion, never being able to go somewhere without someone watching over you." he had a defensive tone in his voice.

"So, knowing that one day you'll be locked up in the dungeon is better than being around the house 24/7?"

"Better by a long shot. I experience life, instead of you…" his voice trailed off

"Oh, so I don't?"

"Hell no! Being around scholars, tutors, and other strange people is not _really_ experiencing life."

"At least I can read!"

"Hey! I am at least literate! Just because I don't know all your landforms and stars in the universe doesn't make me uneducated! I'm just not a little nerd…"

"Nerd! Why you…" I quickly pinned him to the ground. He smiled and quickly flipped me over. I forgot how quick he really was.

"So weak…pathetic. You're really pathetic." he smiled evilly and looked down at me. He enjoyed getting me angry, like he was doing now. I had a stern look on my face and turned my head away. He took his hand and turned my head, even against my own will, to face him. He smiled at me and got closer. My breath caught in my throat; he was going to kiss me…wasn't he?

"Are you going to…?" I was cut off by his lips. He _really_ did kiss me! He kissed me, knowing I was to be married in a year! His lips were surprisingly soft and warm against mine. He briefly removed his lips to breathe and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. He laughed and continued kissing me, rubbing his hands around me. I usually would have pushed and beat any person who even dared to try a trick like this; but the anger I expected didn't come. I felt an odd flow of pleasure come from this little boy kissing me. When he finally let me go, my face was stained crimson from blushing so much, but I did enjoy it.

My father found out later after I was married to Charles that I already had my first kiss. He would have taken extreme action, but his illness finally got to him after several years and took his life. I lived with Charles in Grandall, and he exiled Ivy from the kingdom. He wanted to teach me how a _real_ lady should act, being submissive to her partner in every way. He banished me from my home, and I never saw Raphael again…until now…

Another long chapter! Present day stuff in the next chapter! Enjoy!


	3. Amy & Me

Disclaimer: The usual, nothing's changed. If I did have SC3, I would be rich, but I don't. cries

Chapter 3: Amy and me

"How long have you been here, Miss Valentine?" Amy looked at me with her blank eyes.

"About 10 years. I married Charles at 16 and officially moved in 4 years later." she held on my hand, like a mother and child.

"Why did you marry that mean man?"

"He was my bothered. Our fathers arranged the wedding."

"Did you love him?"

"No, I never met him before that."

"Do you love him?" her questions were starting to get deep.

"What kind of question is that?" I sternly looked at her. That was a personal question.

"You seemed interested in my father, _very_ interested. I think you like him." she giggled when she said that.

"What! Amy, let me get something straight. Yes, I _used to_ have a crush on him, but I'm over it now. I love my husband _very_ much, thank you."

"That's not the way I look at it…" the girl trailed off, giggling and skipping around me. She was full of energy.

"Here you are, Amy, your room." she jumped back the minute I opened the doors. She had a hissing fit, and showed two pairs of sharp, white fangs.

"Miss Valentine, I can't stand bright light, it hurts me to touch it. Can you please make it darker?" she huddled to a dark corner in the hall. I went and draped all the curtains over the windows.

"Thank you, Miss." she bowed slightly and started to jump on the bed.

"Get in here, woman! We have to talk! Now!" Charles yelled from somewhere.

"Maybe I should ask: Does _he_ love you?" Amy had another remark. I glared before walking off. Time to see what the cow wanted now.

"That girl can not stay! She must be punished!" he shut the door and got straight to the point.

"Punished for something she didn't do?"

"You _actually_ believe that little witch!" he acts like he was surprised.

"I know that children will make up stories to get out of trouble, but deep down; I know she's telling the truth. I can sense it deep in my heart."

"You just like brats too much!"

"Who doesn't like children?"

"Me!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Charles." he backed up like I actually struck him.

"How _dare_ you fowl mouth me! That girl has corrupted you! I'm having her killed first thing in the morning!"

"It _is_ the truth, and don't you dare! She's just a child!"

"All who dare to go against me will be executed, no matter what age, size, race, or gender! That is all there is to it!" he stormed out the room and shut the door, locking me in before I could react. You would think that the lady of the house would have her own key, but our blacksmith only made one for him. I heard sounds of Amy screaming and men in armor. I felt a rush of excitement and anger in my heart. I backed up, braced my wing in front of my shoulder since my wing bones were stronger, and rammed the steel door. Just one small dent.

"Put her in the dungeon! Her execution starts tomorrow!" I heard Charles' voice through the door. She was crying, streaming, and sounded like kicking the best she could.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you? Miss Valentine! Someone, help!" her cries for help got me up again. I rammed the door again, and again, and again; but to no prevail. The door wouldn't give in, but who said I was going to give up? The sun completely sat and darkness came in the room. Silver blood was all over the door, after all, I wasn't human; and could tell I broke over half the bones in my right wing. I would kick it, if it wouldn't break my foot. I backed up father and rammed at full speed at the door. After over 3 hours of beating, it finally gave in.

I broke through the door, hurt, but free. I didn't like to be in closed spaces too long, it was like a cage. I grabbed a lit torch from the wall and looked around. Not one person in sight. I headed straight for the dungeon.

In the dungeon, Amy was asleep with a guard at the caged boy. I crept around the guards, took the keys off the wall and unlocked the door. I took the young child out the dungeon and up to my room.

"Amy…wake up, Amy." I shook the girl until she woke up. She looked at me with those pure white eyes and hugged me.

"Miss Valentine! Oh my, you're hurt! Your wing's broken! Hold on, I can help!" the little girl sat me on the bed and stretched out my wing. She made a parallel cut to the biggest bone in my wings. Sure, blood ran out, and it _really_ hurt like hell. She grabbed some clean gloves and started to re-align the bones. After that, she aligned the skin and wrapped the wing tightly with some special ointment, after plucking every feather out. My wing felt better after she wrapped it up, and it would heal in record time.

"Thank you, Amy. Where _is_ your father, anyway?" I wondered where he was.

"He'll be here, I promise, when I need him most."


	4. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I still don't own any SC3 things…

A/N: I've been super busy, but I didn't forget about this. Being in high school can be stressful.

Chapter 4: Meeting Again

"Open up, Lady Worthy." Several loud bangs woke me up from my sleep. Amy was asleep on the other side of my bed. The guards were looking for her, now.

"Amy, wake up." I lightly shook the little girl, "Go hide under my bed, the guards are looking for you." The little girl quickly scrambled under my large bed. Although I was married to Charles, I still had a separate room I could use, "Come in."

Charles and his guards looked around in my closet. I wore my long robe, hiding y wing injury. I didn't want them to be suspicious.

"She has to be here somewhere. The whole palace was locked last night, she couldn't have gotten out. Men, do an extensive search! Her execution is today." My husband turned to me, "Just get some rest, love. We will find her soon." He wanted to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head. Something inside me wouldn't let me be kissed by him.

"They're gone, for now." Amy crawled from under the bed, "You didn't even let him kiss you!" She seemed happy that he wasn't getting any attention from me.

"Come on, you have to get out of here." I opened my large glass window.

"Are you sure that you can fly?" she looked at my bandaged wing.

"I heal extremely fast, so don't worry." The bones of my wing were already set firmly in place. She climbed on my back and we took off. It is pretty hard to miss me when I fly through the air, so I had to move fast.

"My lord! Our Lady is going to personally kill the heathen herself!" the most cowardly of the guards spotted me out. That's fucked up.

"They're escaping, you idiot!" the coward got smacked in the head. Ha. Several men threw a large net at me, like you would do a bird in the air. I hate those nets. I sped up immediately, but was still caught.

"Damn net…" we were trapped, but none of the guards were willing to get us out. Most of the guards knew that deep down; I would throw a fit inside giant nets. Charles was the only one brave enough to get her out and confront my horrible temper, which earned him several bruises and cuts.

"Finally, the little bitch is caught." He held Amy in the air by her long, red hair. She screamed like he was killing her, "Shut up!" one of his giant palms made contact with her cheek. I was trying to throw off some fat boy that was sitting on me. Amy was sent flying a few feet from the impact. A giant red palm covered half of her face.

I stopped thrashing quite suddenly. Something wasn't right, besides my husband. We all heard a low, deep growl from somewhere.

"Now you're gonna die! Ha!" Amy sat up, holding her face.

"Agh!" the cowardly guard was thrown out of the darkness, dead. Several deep slashes decorated his neck, arms, and legs. A deep red spot covered the place where his heart is. A man came out of the darkness, with a bloody rapier in his hand. His blonde hair was down near his face. He wore the clothes of a Count, with the cape blowing in the wind. His eyes were orange, and his face seemed to be extremely angry.

"Amy, what happened?" his voice was smooth and rich, like some melted chocolate. I felt his eyes on me and Charles most of all.

"The mean men tried to kill me for something I didn't do! Miss Valentine is really nice; she likes me and tried to save me. Daddy, she likes you!" Amy really did have a big mouth. I would have said something, but being crushed takes most of your breath.

He scared of the fat boy that was crushing me and cut away the net, "After all these years, you're still need help, especially your husband."

That voice was so familiar, "Raphael!" I didn't know that the boy can look that good. Wait, I _am_ a married woman, I can't think about other men like that.

He had his signature smirk on, making fun of me in a net. I know that he still can be an ass. In a flash, all the guards were dead, making Charles fidget. Charles was a wuss of his own.

"Ah, yes. Raphael the Vampire, now is it? It doesn't matter, you freak of nature. You and that little bitch of your will die!" Charles retrieved his lance from behind him. Personally, I didn't think that vampires could be real, but Raphael showed him two sharp sets of fangs.

Charles charged at him suddenly, but Raphael dodged his attack effortlessly. The setback to having a large weapon was that you're usually slower that a person with a smaller weapon. I heard several screams as my 'brave' husband was cut on his arm. If he didn't duck his head, he would have been killed.

"Ha! Give up now, or she dies!" Charles held Amy by her hair, and put a dagger to her throat. Raphael slowly let go of his weapon.

"Too late!" he pulled back his hand, ready to slash her throat. Being the person I am, I couldn't let him do this to my little…friend. I flapped my wings hard as I could, make a dust storm. He had to let go of her, since the dirt flew in his eyes. Amy, being smarter than my husband, shielded her eyes and ran to her daddy.

"You witch!" I didn't notice when he ran behind me, wanting to spear me with that lance of his, literally. I could move fast, but not as fast as he was moving. I heard a grunt and turned around. The tip of the lance was stuck right in Raphael's chest, the rest of it stopped by his hands. The weapon bended and broke off at the tip, sending Charles to the side.

"You saved my little girl. We're not even yet, though." He lifted me on his back and jumped on someone's house. I was surprised that Amy could jump as high as her father. In a moment, the three of us were gone from the castle.

"Daddy, you're hurt!" Amy tried to pull out the large metal object out of his chest. I helped her pull it out, and put my hands on his bloody chest. His blood wasn't red, but it like a golden color.

"I need to feed…I need blood." He was losing blood by the minute. He looked at me, almost in a begging way.

"You drink blood?!" I backed up instantly. That was just gross.

"Come on, Miss Valentine! Just a bite on the wrist in your vein; it won't hurt that much." Amy looked into my eyes, "You like him, anyway." She had a smart mouth for a little girl.

I gave my wrist into his hands. He held it up to his mouth and bit down hard. I could feel his fangs going in; the pain was like a spreading burn. I screamed a little and he pressed my wrist deeper into his mouth. A moment later, he pulled himself away from my bleeding wrist and licked the blood from his mouth.

"Ow, that burns!" the stinging burn didn't go away. He took a cloth and tied it around my wrist. He put his mouth right next to my ear, "You're blood tastes really good…" he nuzzled the base of my neck and left a trail with his tongue. The once bleeding hole was gone, and only the hole in his clothes is left. He takes his hand and puts it on my cheek. His cool hands shocked my warm cheek. His pink lips are so cute…I _am_ a married woman… My thoughts of being a dedicated wife ended quite suddenly. He lifted my chin and kisses me, letting his tongue slip past my lips.

I gasped at what he did and he smiled into my mouth. Did this man understand that I _am still_ a married woman? It did feel good to be kissed for the first time in a long time, so I just returned the kiss he gave me. He lays me on the ground and straddles me, never breaking the kiss for a while.

He broke the kiss after a while, his eyes shinned with a naughty gleam in his eyes, "How has married life been?"

A new chapter, finally! Sorry everyone, but now I back!

**Special! If anyone wanted to make my custom character Lilith for your SC3 experience, well here's how! (If some parts are not there, ya don't need them.)**

**Female (duh)**

**Job: Dancer! (Yeah!) **

**Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (01,27)**

**Mid Torso: Bandit's Robe (23,20)**

**Neck: Winged Cape (01,14)**

**Waist: Guardian Belt (23,20)**

**Upper legs: Long Pants (01,14)**

**Feet: Decorative Boots (23,20) (01,14)**

**Face: 02**

**Eyebrows: (01,27) **

**Eyes: (36,21)**

**I know she doesn't look to be 30 years old, but she IS an angel, after all. **


	5. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my custom characters!

Chapter 5: Catching Up

"Are you going to straddle me while I talk or not?" He was still on top of me. Amy was giggling at my interesting situation.

"I'm not getting off…I like this position very much." He was still the stubborn person I knew and admired…

I felt my cheeks burn some, but I didn't want to think positions with this man, "It's has its ups and downs."

"More downs than ups, right?" He put his elbows to the sides of my head, on the ground. Our faces were just inches apart from one another.

"Yes, we just live together."

"What about your sex life? I doubt that you're still a virgin…" He said the last sentence with hate, and really didn't try to hide it.

"It's not any of your business, but I am a virgin. I don't want to even sleep with that man." My eyes flashed with some emotion, but I don't know what.

"_That man?_ You don't even love him." He had a large grin on, "We must be a homo not to want to get you in the bed…" he nuzzled his nose up to mine. He smelled like smoked wood, which didn't smell as bad as people would think.

"Raphael!" Amy laughed at her Father's statement about my husband, "That's not nice."

He let out a dark laugh, "I not known for being nice." He got so close to my face that I felt his breath on my face, "I've changed more than you would know, but for you I can do anything…"

Those words sent shivers up my spine. My back arched slightly and bumped into his body. He bumped his body into mine, making me gasp. I could feel his…one of the most interesting features of his body: his now hard erection. I know, for an angel, I'm pretty perverted, but I not saying these things out loud.

"Do you like that?" He seemed very amused with himself. I simply smiled and nodded.

"Anything happening with you?" he sat up and thought.

"Well, since I became an outcast of the kingdom, I've traveled around Europe making a name for myself. One day, while being chased by the police, a little orphan girl saved my life. Since she did that, I took her as my own little girl. We're been together ever since.

"Yeah! He's my daddy!" the little girl jumped over both of us and smiled. She was cute when she could be.

"What's up with your orange eyes?" he looked surprised that I asked, but he smiled.

"One day I was so close to getting the cursed sword, Soul Edge. Only the current wielder of the sword, a monster called Nightmare, stood in my way. Needless to say, I was beaten badly but was able to get home. Amy healed me, but caught one of the shards that were in my body inside of her. We were both changed permanently, but its not all bad." That was truly a deep conversation.

"You two have been keeping busy. You've been more active than me in 10 years." He poked his tongue out at me.

"I told you since we were kids that I would be more adventurous!" he laughed at me. Grr… He traced a wet trail over my neck with his tongue that made me shutter. His hands started to wonder all over my shirt and pants. I really couldn't bring myself to stop him, not just yet.

"Daddy, we have guests!" he shot off of me and turned around. There was Charles, red faced like the flames of hell.

"GET OFF OF MY WIFE, YOU HARLOT!" he held his lance with anger and hate towards…me?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BITCH!" his silver eyes had a twinge of red in it, "COME HERE, MY LOVE!" another woman came from the shadows.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" That was one of those rare things that can make me lose it very quickly. She had green hair and eyes, too much make up on, and shreds of what you could call clothes. She was younger than me, about 18 years old. She held a large, bladed ring around like a weapon.

"Don't worry, Master, I will get rid of her quickly." That was an insult! I quickly pulled out a basic set of blades and put them on my boots. She swung the ring right at my head, but blocked it with a powerful kick.

"My love, you said she couldn't fight! I am impressed, but you will have to die!" she swung at me again, but I quickly rolled out the way and kicked her in the shin. The blade made a deep gash in her leg as she went down. Raphael was busy fighting with Charles to do anything, so I was on my own.

"Ow! You cut me!" she charged at me, but I simply used her own momentum to ram her into the tree behind me. I sent some kicks to her back, slicing her 'clothes' along with her skin. She turned that ring of hers around, slicing my shirt and nearly missing me. I never left anywhere without a bra underneath.

"Die! Die! I want to see your blood spill on the ground!" this girl was a maniac, "Remember my name, it's Tira! I am going to kill you!" She swung at my head, but I kicked at the blade hard enough to break it in half. I foot didn't stop at the blade, and sliced her face. A huge red line covered her face.

"Agh! I can't see! I'm blind!" Really, I didn't reach her eyes; it was the blood pouring from her forehead. The giant gash was right on her nose. She quickly ran off somewhere.

"Tira, baby, come back! Who's gonna give me some tonight?" he ran off to find her somewhere.

"Amy, that's why you don't underestimate any opponent, no matter how they look." Amy had wide eyes when she looked at me.

"How did you learn that?" she was looking at me with eyes.

"I am the daughter of a Lord, but I wasn't always such a lady." My eyes wondered over some.

"Are you alright?" Raphael held my shoulders and started to massage them. I truly didn't feel like crying over him. I should have felt sad, angry, and disappointed. I truly felt happy and a little relieved, "Yeah, I don't feel bad at all."

"That's because he's a loser!" Amy's chipper voice piped in.

Her little chipper voice made me feel at ease. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"The three of us are going to have our own adventure before returning home. Come on, you're coming with us!" the two of them grabbed my hands and led me on a road to adventure…


End file.
